The present invention relates to automated tool systems having interchangeable fastener drivers and more particularly to a device and method for automating the process of changing fastener drivers on an automated tool system.
In many assembly processes, a tool system may need to perform several different operations on fasteners of different geometries, each requiring a unique fastener driver. Past tool systems required manual intervention to change a fastener driver to perform a new operation or multiple separate drivers were employed. Manually changing fastener drivers, however, often decreases the efficiency of processes, and the sequence of tasks performed by a particular system may require multiple fastener drivers or multiple tool systems, thus further complicating and slowing the assembly cycle and/or increasing expense. As assembly cycle times continue to improve, an automated tool system is needed to decrease the time to change the fastener drivers.
Examples of tools having manually operated mechanisms for interchangeable fastener drivers are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,762 entitled “Wrench Extension with a Socket-Coupling System” which issued to Hu on Nov. 30, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,441 entitled “Switch Device of Socket Wrench Extension” which issued to Lee on Feb. 25, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,571 entitled “Push Button Socket Locking Mechanism” which issued to Fox, III et al. on Feb. 21, 1995; all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Each provides for a system to hold and release a socket. However, each also requires manual actuation of the mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, an automated tool includes a quick change spindle assembly. In another aspect of the present invention, the quick change spindle includes an attachment assembly for interchangeable fastener drivers. A further aspect of the present invention employs a holder assembly with an automated release member to actuate a drive member in a spindle assembly thereby causing a retainer to uncouple a fastener driver with the spindle. Still another aspect of the present invention utilizes a restoring member to return a drive member back to an extended position causing the retainer to couple a fastener driver with a spindle. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a system can perform multiple tasks using multiple fastener drivers without manual intervention to change fastener drivers.
The present quick change spindle is advantageous over previous devices in that the present invention significantly improves assembly cycle times. Automating the process of changing fastener drivers decreases tool changeover times and reduces the potential for human error. Furthermore, the present invention facilitates easier removal and attachment of fastener drivers without the disadvantage of misplacing drivers during or after changes. Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure. Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be shown and described with reference to the following description and appended figures.